Purple Valentine
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Ungu. Warna yang anggun dan lembut. Menggambarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang dalam nan hangat namun terselubung sedikit kesedihan yang mendalam. Apa arti mawar ungu? Warning: OC buatan author


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Blue hadir kembali di Februari, bulan yang penuh cinta! Hehehe... Sebenarnya, Blue bukan tipe orang yang percaya akan valentine –dibantai valentine lover— namun, Blue membuat fict ini yang berasal dari sekuel Sad Winter. Jujur saja, pembuatan Sad Winter itu agak terburu-buru sehingga hasilnya tidak maksimal. Ada beberapa adegan yang harus ditiadakan dari fict itu karena terbatas waktunya. Maka dari itu Blue membuat sekuelnya. Ini juga permintaan dari salah satu teman Blue. Warning: ada OC buatan author. Harap dimaklumi saja ya... Hehe...

Okey! Untuk Beautiful Doctor, mohon maaf banget kalau Blue belum bisa update sekarang. Untuk NaruHina saja, Blue hanya bisa membuat oneshot daripada multichapter. Karena takut tidak selesai kalau bikin multichapter juga karena keterbatasan waktu yang akhirnya membuat Blue hanya bisa membuat oneshot. Tenang saja, kali waktu Blue akan membuat oneshot SasuSaku. Blue jadi penasaran dengan valentine NaruHina... *ngelirik NaruHina yang sedang malu-malu kucing di pinggir taman*

Naruto: apa lihat-lihat? *melotot galak*

Blue: weits! Santai dong. Biasa saja kali. Segitunya takut aku gangguin.

Naruto: kau suka membuat masalah!

Blue: *muncul siku-siku di dahi* Hey! Kalau tidak karena aku, kau tidak akan bisa bermesraan dengan Hinata, tahu! *nunjuk-nunjuk Hinata yang merona merah*

Naruto: E-e-eehh? *salting*

Blue: Hinata, hati-hati saja ya dengan Naruto. Walau begitu, dia kan murid Jiraiya-sama. Bisa saja virus mesumnya tertular *bisik-bisik*

Hinata: heeehhh~? *blushing berat*

Summary: Ungu. Warna yang anggun dan lembut. Menggambarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang dalam nan hangat namun terselubung sedikit kesedihan yang mendalam. Merah adalah cinta, pink adalah kasih sayang, kuning adalah kecemburuan. Lalu, arti dari mawar ungu yang diberikan Hinata kepada Naruto? Hmm... Cinta yang tabah.

Disclaimer: Blue sudah bosan untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi... Nanti saya di tuntut Om Kishi kalau tidak menyebutkan namanya. Apa hebatnya sih kakek-kakek tua itu? –diinjek Om Kishi-

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Purple Valentine**

Aura pagi menyambut datangnya sinar mentari yang begitu hangat terasa sangat menyejukkan. Cerahnya sang matahari menerangi bumi dari gemerlap malam yang mengerikan seakan membangkitkan gairah dan semangat diri untuk bersiap menjalankan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Pagi yang masih terasa dingin ini membuat orang-orang agak malas untuk bangun sepagi ini. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk wanita yang satu ini.

Wanita yang sejak pagi buta tadi sudah membuka matanya untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur. Terlihat dari wajah manisnya yang imut nan menggemaskan tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan dan kantuk yang tersisa. Tubuhnya pun masih terbalut daster sederhana berwarna perak yang di lapisi celemek biru. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo terurai bebas begitu saja namun terlihat rapi. Sambil bersenandung riang, wanita yang kini marganya berubah menjadi Uzumaki meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja makan dan sepiring telur mata sapi. Mata yang berwarna seperti bunga itu melirik ke arah jam dinding dapur. Jam 6 tepat.

_" Hmm... This is the fresh morning, right?"_ sapa seorang pria berbadan gagah yang langsung memeluk wanita bernama Uzumaki Hinata itu dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang sedikit terlonjak adalah reaksi dari pelukan pria berotot itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

_" Huh... You always like me make shock."_ ujar Hinata menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar suara dan wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Karena, aku suka mendengar pekikan kecilmu yang terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku..." kata Naruto menempelkan dagunya di bahu Hinata sambil memeluk manja. Membuat wanita bermata lavender ini merona merah akan sikap suaminya.

" Na-Naruto-kun... Ke-kebiasaanmu tetap tidak berubah ya..."

" Hehe...! Aku senang sekali bisa melihat pipimu yang menggemaskan ini memerah setiap pagi...!" goda Naruto mencium pipi Hinata membuat rona merah itu semakin jelas terlihat. Ia langsung duduk di meja makan, membaca koran sementara Hinata meletakkan piring di depannya.

" Naruto-kun... Kemarin otousan menelponku. Beliau bertanya dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kita..." ucap Hinata membuka percakapan sembari meletakkan dua lembar roti dengan sebutir telur mata sapi di tengah-tengahnya.

" Lalu, apa yang kamu katakan?"

" Uhm... Aku mengatakan kalau rumah tangga kita baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti menjadi dosen dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja."

" Bagus kalau begitu! Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi jika aku pulang kerja nanti. Aku tidak akan menemukan rumah ini kosong tanpa penghuni." seru Naruto melanjutkan membaca korannya. Hinata duduk di depan Naruto dengan sikap gelisah. Gelagatnya aneh sekali, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tampak canggung untuk mengatakannya.

" Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah menyadari sikap aneh dari istrinya itu.

" A-ano... O-otousan juga mengatakan sesuatu..."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa dia penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata.

" Ke-kemarin o-otousan mengatakan padaku, se-seorang keturunan Hyuuga jika sudah menikah harus cepat mempunyai 'sesuatu' untuk menggantikan mereka suatu saat nanti." lirih Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto sedikit terperangah. Jangan-jangan...

" O-otousan menginginkan—"

" Anak?"

Mata Hinata membulat besar. Terkejut saat Naruto bisa menebak pikirannya dengan tepat. Wajahnya yang putih bersih itu kini sudah tertutupi rona merah seluruhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya pertanda bahwa ia gugup dengan tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Diliriknya Naruto yang kulit wajahnya juga berubah menjadi sedikit memerah dan menyembunyikan di balik kertas koran yang berada di genggamannya. Melihat suaminya yang malu-malu kucing seperti itu, bibir Hinata sedikit tertarik ke atas dan mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan yang mampu didengar Naruto.

" Me-menertawakanku ya?"

" A-aku—hmfft—tidak tertawa kok..." Naruto meletakkan korannya di atas meja, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kesal karena istrinya bisa mengerti bahwa kini dirinya sedang menahan rasa malu.

" Ka-kamu tertawa seperti itu. Berarti kamu menertawakanku, 'kan? T-tidak ada orang lain di sini selain aku." kata Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja sambil menekukan wajahnya seperti anak kecil.

" I-iya kok... A-aku—hihi—"

" Nah! Tuh, tertawa! Bener 'kan kamu menertawakan aku? Awas ya..." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya hendak menerkam Hinata yang masih terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli akibat menahan tawa.

" T-tidak kok...! Hihi—Na-Naruto-kun...! Kyaahhh...!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan wajah setengah meledek karena berhasil menangkap Hinata yang berusaha menghindar darinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga hidung mereka sambil beradu dan menatap Hinata tajam. Inilah yang Hinata tidak bisa lawan dari Naruto. Tatapan matanya yang begitu lekat memandang dirinya bisa membuat Hinata membeku seketika tak tahan dengan arti tatapan itu.

" Karena kamu sudah menertawakanku, kamu harus aku beri hukuman. Yaitu, memenuhi permintaan otousan..." ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil.

" T-tunggu! I-inikan masih pagi! Kyaaahhh!"

" Hal seperti ini tidak bisa di tunda hingga malam..."

-o0o-

Seorang sekertaris cantik berambut pendek hitam tengah melangkah meuju ruangan Direktur Utama bersama seorang wanita semampai berambut pirang pucat mengenakan blazer biru dan rok _span_ biru laut sedikit di atas lutut kurang lebih 5 cm. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa pria sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum. Sebagian juga memandanginya dengan tatapan siap menerkamnya. Wanita yang dikuncir hanya bagian bawah itu bergidik ngeri dan menampakkan ekspresi jijik pada setiap pria yang berusaha menggodanya.

" Uzumaki-sama, permisi." sapa sekertaris cantik bernama Aoko mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Naruto dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

" Oh, ada apa, Aoko-san?"

" Direktur kreatif dan artistik dari perusahaan iklan telah datang untuk menemui anda. Silahkan." Aoko mempersilahkan wanita yang berada di depan ambang pintu untuk masuk dan bertemu langsung dengan Naruto. Saat ketukan langkah kaki wanita itu terdengar, mata biru Naruto langsung membulat terperangah melihat sosok yang dikenalnya kini telah berada di depannya. Sang wanita itu pun menampikkan ekspresi yang sama.

" Naruto-kun?"

" Shion?"

" Baik. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

" Ah, iya. Silahkan." sahut Naruto mendengar ucapan Aoko. Kini, hanya ada Naruto dan Shion di ruangan itu.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Dua orang anak manusia itu tampak canggung satu sama lain karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang pernah dikenalinya pada masa kuliah dulu. Shion duduk di hadapan Naruto membuat sang pemilik ruangan tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang wanita cantik yang menjadi kliennya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah Direktur Utama di perusahaan ini, Naruto-kun." kata Shion melipat tangannya seraya melemparkan senyumnya pada Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah di depannya.

" Ah, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kupikir, setelah lulus kuliah kau memutuskan untuk membuka butik atau toko-toko fashion yang terkenal. Setahuku, dulu kau sangat ingin menjadi _fashion designer_ juga dengan rancangan baju-baju yang selalu kau buat di tengah pelajaran saat kuliah dulu. Tak kusangka ternyata kau berkutat di bidang bisnis." kata Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya di meja. Shion terkikik pelan.

" Sejujurnya, minat untuk menjadi seorang desainer itu masih ada. Bahkan aku masih suka merancang gaun-gaun pengantin di kertas sketsaku. Aku bekerja di bidang bisnis karena amanat dari ayahku sebelum beliau pergi. Ayahku sangat ingin aku bekerja di bidang bisnis. Itu sangat bertentangan dengan yang kuinginkan. Namun, aku hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk membuat ayahku pergi dengan perasaan senang." ungkap Shion mengingat ketika ayahnya menderita sakit keras.

" Aku turut berduka. Tapi, walau begitu kau tetap sukses meskipun kau tidak ahli di bidang ini."

" Kalau bukan karena ayah, kuyakin perusahaanku akan cepat bangkrut. Oh ya, kudengar kau sudah menikah ya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Shion mengubah topik.

Naruto tertawa kecil, " Ya, aku sudah menikah. Dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

" Oohh... Mahasiswi sastra inggris yang sangat pemalu dan lugu itu? Haaaaahh... Aku memang tidak bisa menyaingi gadis pintar yang bisa membuatmu tergila-gila." ucap Shion menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut atas pernyataan yang baru saja ia katakan.

" Kamu sendiri mengapa belum menikah? Tidak mungkin tidak ada pria yang menyukai wanita secantik kau, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak. Malah, banyak sekali pria yang berusaha mendekatiku namun aku menolaknya."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku masih menunggu pernyataan cinta dari seseorang." Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Seperti ada sebuah palu besar menghantam kepala Naruto yang menyadarkan Naruto arti dari kedipan nakal itu.

Semasa kuliah dulu, Naruto dan Shion sempat berpacaran selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya Shion memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto karena terpikat oleh pria lain. Naruto saat itu sangat terpukul dengan keputusan Shion dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengenal seorang gadis pun semasa kuliah. Tetapi, nampaknya hal itu tidak berhasil setelah akhirnya Naruto mengenal Hinata di suatu café yang biasa ia kunjungi.

Pertemuannya dengan Hinata diawali dengan pertengkaran mulut antara Naruto dengan seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke atas berkas-berkas yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto. Masalahnya, berkas-berkas itu adalah tugas kuliahnya yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu satu minggu. Dan, tugas itu membutuhkan ketelitian yang cukup tinggi untuk mengerjakannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal bila kita sudah mengerjakan tugas yang rumitnya setengah mati dengan susah payah namun dengan mudahnya seseorang merusaknya? Apalagi lusa adalah deadlinenya.

Bila saat itu tidak ada Hinata, sudah bisa ditebak kalau Naruto dan pelayan itu akan perang fisik. Dengan bijaknya, Hinata bersedia membantu Naruto untuk mengerjakan ulang tugas-tugasnya itu. Berawal dari sana hati Naruto mulai terpikat pada Hinata walau sebenarnya Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto dari pertama merek bertemu di kampus bahkan ketika mendengar Naruto dan Shion berpacaran pun, rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto tidak hilang. Tentu saja pria berkumis kucing itu tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata setelah akhirnya menyadari semua itu di Danau Satayama.

Tetapi, setelah dia dan Hinata menjalin hubungan kurang lebih 8 bulan, tanpa diduga Shion kembali menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Naruto. Pria yang dulu membuatnya terpikat ternyata hanyalah seorang penipu yang hanya ingin menguras hartanya. Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya? Kalau dia bisa mendapatkan melati yang harum, mengapa harus ambil mawar yang berduri?

" Shion. Sekarang ini aku telah menikah dan aku sudah mempunyai istri yang kucintai. Jadi, kumohon jangan rusak itu semua. Hubungan kita saat ini hanyalah rekan kerja. Mengerti?" pinta Naruto. Shion memutar bola mata violetnya sembari menghela nafas pelan.

" Ya. Aku mengerti. Kau benar-benar orang yang mempunyai pendirian teguh, Naruto-kun..."

" Itulah aku. Mari kita bicarakan rencana yang akan aku jelaskan minggu lalu."

Shion menatap Naruto yang sibuk membuka sebuah map dan menjelaskan isi dari map tersebut. Bukannya memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan Naruto, Shion malah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis dan seulas senyum penuh kelicikan dengan tangan yang memilintir rambutnya dengan angkuh.

_"Walau begitu, aku tetap tidak akan merelakan kau dengan siapapun, Naruto-kun..."_

-o0o-

Wanita bertubuh langsing itu bersenandung kecil sambil mengelap piring-piring bersih yang telah dicucinya tadi. Sebuah celemek kuning tersampir dari perut hingga pinggang ke belakang agar kotoran tidak mengenai bajunya yang berwarna putih bersih itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba gelas yang sedang berada di genggamannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dapur membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Jari Hinata yang semula bersih tanpa cacat sedikit pun kini terlihat sebuah luka kecil di telunjuknya mengeluarkan banyak rembesan darah akibat pecahan beling gelas tersebut. Sesaat, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

_" A-ada apa ini...? Firasat burukkah? Kuharap tidak... Mungkin perasaanku terlalu berlebihan..."_

Ting tong!

Suara bel dibunyikan. Menandakan ada seseorang di depan rumah. Sambil menghisap darah yang masih sedikit keluar, Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Mata bulaonya melihat dua orang perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Perempuan yang satu sebaya dengan Hinata bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi 5 cm, berambut hijau sebahu dan memiliki mata orange cerah, sedangkan seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam sepundak, memiliki mata hitam pekat, berada di sampingnya sambil mengembangkan senyum yang merekah.

" Eh? Miru-chan? Sora-chan?" pekik Hinata melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya telah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Hinata-nee~!" seru Sora langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hinata dan memeluknya erat, " Sora rindu sekali dengan Hinata-nee!"

" Eeehhh~? Sora-chan, kau sudah besar ya! Tambah cantik..." puji Hinata membuat wajah Sora mengeluarkan semburat merah. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita sebaya dengannya.

" Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Hinata? Kau sombong sekali. Setelah menikah jarang sekali menghubungiku dan Sora-chan. Asal kau tahu saja, Sora-chan sangat cerewet karena rindu denganmu." kata Miru melemparkan senyumnya pada Hinata.

" Aaahhh... Gomenasai, aku sangat sibuk setelah menikah. Aku harus mengurus pemberhentian kerjaku dari dosen karena sekarang aku ingin mengurus rumah tanggaku. Ah! Ayo, silahkan masuk...! Kalian pasti kedinginan diluar. Aku punya green tea hangat untuk kalian..." kata Hinata mempersilahkan Miru dan Sora masuk seraya menutup pintu agar udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Huft. Nyamannya..." gumam Sora merebahkan dirinya di sofa soft orange yang empuk dan melepaskan jaket ungunya.

" Hihihi. Kalian pasti lelah setelah berjalan kemari. Juga, udara begitu dingin. Mungkin secangkir green tea hangat dan sepiring kue jahe bisa menghangatkan tubuh kalian." ujar Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi tiga cangkir green tea hangat dan sepiring kue jahe yang tampaknya baru matang di oven.

" Wah, Hinata. Kami jadi merepotkanmu." ucap Miru melepaskan syal yang menggantung di lehernya.

" Tidak kok! Aku malah senang kalian bisa berkunjung kemari. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian." kata Hinata meletakkan satu persatu cangkir di hadapan Miru dan Sora.

" Sora juga! Sora rindu sekali dengan Hinata-nee..." sahut Sora dengan wajah riang.

" Eeh? Memang Miru-nee tidak pernah menemanimu ya? Sampai-sampai kau sangat merindukanku." canda Hinata.

" Yaaa, pernah sih... Tapi... Miru-nee selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Belum lagi setiap hari bertemu dengan Kiba-nii terus. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun kelihatan sangat mesra." gerutu Sora melipat tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Mendengar nama Kiba disinggung-singgung, wajah Miru berubah menjadi merah padam.

" A-apa? A-anak kecil tahu apa?"

" Aaahhh~! Ternyata kau masih dengan Kiba-kun ya, Miru-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah ceria. Yang diberi pertanyaan memalingkan wajahnya kesal namun rona merahnya tak hilang dari kedua pipinya yang chubby.

" Tentu saja masih, Hinata-nee! Setiap malam Kiba-nii selalu mendatangi Miru-nee sambil membawakan sebuket bunga tulip merah kesukaan Miru-nee! Tidak hanya itu! Kiba-nii juga—Ittai!" pekik Sora mengelus-ngelus kepalanya setelah mendapat jitakan dari Miru.

" Hentikan sampai situ, bocah! Dasar..."

" Uuhh! Miru-nee jahat!"

" Huh!" Miru membuang tampang kesal sembari melipat tangannya. Sora hanya menggurutu kecil.

" Hihihi... Kalian berdua tetap tidak berubah ya. Selalu saja ribut. Ada-ada saja." sahut Hinata terkikik pelan. Tak sengaja, Sora melihat luka kecil di telunjuk Hinata yang terkena pecahan gelas tadi.

" Hinata-nee terluka?"

" Ah, ini. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas ketika mencuci piring. Aku belum sempat mengobatinya." jawab Hinata sedikit malu menyembunyikan lukanya.

" Nanti bisa terinfeksi, loh! Kalau tidak buru-buru ditutup dan diobati, kuman bisa masuk! Sora obati ya!" seru Sora mengambil peralatan P3K dari dalam tasnya.

" Eeeh~? Sekarang, Sora-chan kemana-mana membawa kotak P3K ya?" komentar Hinata setelah melihat Sora mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya.

" Iya! Sora ikut PMR di sekolah. Jadi, kemana-mana harus membawa P3K kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diduga. Sebenarnya ini perintah Miru-nee untuk selalu membawa P3K karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganku. Padahal, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan." celoteh Sora membalut telunjuk Hinata dengan perban.

" Eehhh! Tentu saja aku khawatir! Kau itu 'kan ceroboh, sedikit-sedikit luka, mana bisa aku tenang? Aku juga tidak bisa mengikutimu sepanjang hari kemana kau akan pergi. P3K setidaknya sudah mewakiliku untuk selalu melindungimu!" sahut Miru.

" Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet. Aku heran dengan pasien-pasien Miru-nee. Apa mereka bisa tahan dengan kebawelan neechan?"

" Sora-chan!"

" Hihihi. Apa yang dikatakan Miru-nee itu benar, Sora-chan. Miru-nee hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan yang menimpa kamu. Walau Miru-nee seorang dokter, tidak mungkinkan dia selalu membuntutimu kemana pun?" Hinata melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Sora.

" Dengarkan itu!"

" Aku tahu!"

Sora sudah selesai membalut luka Hinata dan Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, " Sudah siang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian."

" Aah! Tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata-nee! Sora akan membantu Hinata-nee masak."

" Bolehkah? Arigatou~!"

Sementara Sora sibuk mengirisi bawang merah, Miru mendekati Hinata yang sedang memotong-motong sawi dan wortel. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah pisau dan mengambil sebuah kentang dari dalam kantong belanjaan Hinata.

" Bolehkan aku juga ikut membantu?"

Bahu Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Miru yang tiba-tiba membuat dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Senyumnya mengembang pertanda bahwa ia memperbolehkannya. Suasana dapur menjadi ramai karena kehadiran kakak-adik Hatako itu. Sora dan Miru tak berhenti-hentinya ribut, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak-adik yang akur itu. Akur dalam hal ribut.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

" Huh?"

" Apa dia masih seperti bocah bengal yang tak bisa diam semasa kuliah dulu?" tanya Miru mencuci sayuran yang tadi di potong-potongnya. Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

" Tidak kok. Sekarang, dia cukup berubah. Menjadi suami yang perhatian juga bertanggung jawab. Aku sangat bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka bisa menikah dengan Naruto-kun yang dulu sangat aku idam-idamkan." kata Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wortel yang sedang diirisnya.

" Kata-kataku tidak salah, 'kan? Kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Dan akhirnya, kau yang menikah dengan Naruto. Bukan dengan si manja Shion itu. Menyebalkan." ketus Miru setelah menyebutkan nama orang yang dibencinya.

" Ya. Aku kira aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan Shion-san. Aku tak menduga itu semua."

" Tuhan mengerti mana yang lebih baik untuk Naruto, Hinata... Naruto adalah pria yang baik. Tidak mungkin Tuhan menjodohkannya dengan si manja Shion. Kalaupun menikah, paling pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Aku bisa menebaknya kalau mereka menikah, usia pernikahan mereka yang paling lama 6 bulan." seru Miru.

" Paling cepat?"

" Mungkin satu minggu."

Hinata dan Miru tertawa. Menarik perhatian Sora yang sedang membumbui daging yang tadi diiris-irisnya. Melihat kedua kakaknya tertawa cekikikan, rasa penasarannya pun muncul dan menghampiri dua wanita itu.

" Hinata-nee dan Miru-nee sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Sepertinya seru sekali..."

" Hihi. Tidak, kami hanya bertukar cerita di masa kuliah dulu." jawab Hinata sedikit cekikikan karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" Oohhh... Kirain cerita apa." ujar Sora melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

" Hehehehe! Benar, 'kan? Aku rasa Naruto pun sudah sangat muak dengan wanita manja seperti dia. Uh, saat itu ingin rasanya aku mencoret-coret wajahnya dengan cat tembok. Hahahaha!" tawa Miru sesaat setelah sadar tak ada sambutan dari Hinata. Gadis bermata orange itu mendapatkan sahabatnya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih dan muram. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

" Aku... Aku merasakan feeling yang tidak enak tadi. Ketika gelas itu jatuh dan pecah, aku merasakan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan aku langsung teringat Naruto-kun juga Shion-san. Aku takut... Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata menggenggam erat-erat sendok sayur yang berada di tangannya. Lengannya sedikit bergetar pertanda ia benar-benar ketakutan. Miru meletakkan pisaunya di atas talenan lalu mengelus kedua pundak Hinata menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah, Hinata. Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu yang berlebihan. Janganlah takut pada sesuatu secara berlebihan atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku percaya jika Naruto tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun menyakiti dirimu." hibur Miru berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba memahami kata-kata Miru yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Wanita mungil ini percaya jika Naruto tidak akan menyakitinya. Naruto sudah mengucapkan ikrar janji di depan altar bahkan di hadapan Kami-sama bahwa dia akan terus mencintai Hinata hingga akhir hayatnya Bahkan, dia juga berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati Hinata. Itu sebuah janji suci yang tidak boleh dilanggar, bukan?

" Ya... Aku harap begitu..."

-o0o-

Langkah kaki pria berambut blonde itu sedikit gontai saat turun dari mobil pribadinya dan menyeretnya langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangannya bergerak ke arah kerah bajunya, melonggarkan dasi yang cukup mencekik lehernya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi bergerak memutar kenop pintu berwarna perak itu.

" Tadaima..."

" Okareinasai... Sudah pulang, Naruto-kun?" sambut Hinata dengan senyumannya yang manis mampu menghilangkan lelah di wajah Naruto.

" Sudah... Aku lelah sekali. Tapi, setelah melihat wajahmu yang ceria rasa lelahku jadi hilang seketika." jawab Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut.

" Dasar perayu. Selalu saja kamu berkata seperti itu setiap pulang kerja." kata Hinata memencet hidung Naruto. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan dasi Naruto.

" Siapa yang perayu. Aku mengatakan hal yang benar kok. Tidak percaya, huh?" kata Naruto menyeringai nakal, bersiap untuk menangkap Hinata yang menampakkan ekspresi gugup.

" Na-Naruto-kun...! Le-lebih baik kamu mandi dulu, ba-baru aku tunggu di meja makan. Ma-makan malam sudah siap..." elak Hinata berusah menghindar dari terkaman gila Naruto yang ia ketahui takkan mudah lepas dari kejaran Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, " Kau sudah hafal kebiasaanku ya... Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya..."

Sambil melepas jasnya Naruto mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Hinata sedikit bernafas lega, memegangi dadanya yang sempat berdegup cepat. Masalahnya, suaminya itu walau baru pulang kerja dan diketahui bahwa dia lelah namun jika melihat dirinya sudah seperti singa yang menemukan mangsanya. Siap menerkam dan takkan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menuju meja makan.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto muncul dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usapkan rambutnya yang basah. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut kaus santai berwarna orange dan boxer hitam bermotif putaran spiral berwarna putih. Kakinya melangkah ke arah ruang makan dan menemukan istri yang dicintainya telah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan menunggu dirinya datang.

Kepala Hinata menengok ke kanan merasakan kehadiran Naruto yang kini memamerkan deretan giginya lebar-lebar. Handuk kecil berwarna putih tersampir menggantung di lehernya menandakan dia baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah melihat rambut suaminya basah seperti itu. Karena menurut Hinata itu menambah kesan kharismatik pada Naruto.

" Waaah, makan malam hari ini sukiyaki ya?" seru Naruto menarik kursi di depan Hinata ketika perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah panci besar berisi lauk-pauk dengan asap yang mengepul di tengah-tengah meja makan.

" . Aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu. Karena, aku rasa setiap hari menyantap ramen terus tidak akan ada gizinya. Dan... Baru pertama kali aku memasak sukiyaki. Ku-kuharap kau suka dengan rasanya." jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Naruto menyengir kuda.

" Apapun yang kau buat pasti aku menyukainya!" Naruto mengambil mangkuk di hadapannya dan menciduk lauk-pauk yang ada di dalam panci besar tersebut. Meniup-niup pelan asapnya agar tidak terlalu panas saat di santap. Ia memasukkan sesendok kuah ke dalam mulutnya dan...

Ekspresi Naruto berubah seketika. Hinata berharap-harap cemas kalau saja Naruto tidak menyukai masakannya.

" Hinata, ini... Sukiyaki tereenak yang pernah kumakan!" seru Naruo dengan wajah sumringah. Mendapat pujian seperti itu, senyum mengembang dari bibir Hinata sambil menautkan kedua tangannya riang.

" Benarkah?"

" Ya! Ya! Enak sekali!" sahut Naruto menciduk sesendok sukiyaki lagi.

" Hihi. Miru-chan yang mengajariku memasak sukiyaki." ucap Hinata. Mulut Naruto berhenti mengunyah sesaat ketika Hinata menyebutkan nama seseorang.

" Hah? Siapa? Miru? Hatako Miruka?" Hinata mengangguk.

" Iya. Tadi, dia datang bersama Sora-chan. Mereka main ke sini dan membantuku membereskan rumah. Juga membantuku memasak."

" Apa? Jadi, si cerewet Sora datang juga? Wah, padahal aku rindu sekali dengan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam itu!" kata Naruto memasukkan tahu putih ke dalam mulutnya.

" Ya~! Dia terus-terusan menanyakan kau pulang, Naruto-kun. Mereka sempat di sini sampai jam 5. Niatnya mereka ingin di sini sampai kau pulang, tapi Miru-chan ada janji dengan pasien yang menderita penyakit komplikasi. Jadi mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini." ucap Hinata menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

" Hoooo... Begitu. Mereka tidak mengatakan sesuatu untukku?"

" Uhmm... Tidak. Ah, tapi Sora-chan menitipkan ini padaku." Hinata mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan koran.

" Seperti bingkai foto."

" Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Saat aku ingin membukanya, Sora-chan melarangku. Katanya aku boleh membukanya ketika bersama kamu. Cepatlah buka, Naruto-kun~!" pinta Hinata menarik-narik lengan Naruto.

" Iya, iya..." Naruto menyobek-nyobek koran itu. Anehnya, setiap kali dirobek di dalamnya terdapat koran lagi hingga meja makan penuh dengan koran. Sora memang anak yang iseng dan jahil.

BREK! BREK! BREK! Tiga sobekan terakhir akhirnya menampakkan sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Sora. Itu adalah lukisan diri mereka saat upacara pernikahan dua bulan yang lalu. Di situ tergambar Naruto dan Hinata saling berciuman setelah mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan altar. Pelukisannya begitu detail dan rapi, juga sangat indah dengan warna-warna cerah yang penuh kombinasi. Dasar warnanya adalah putih namun Sora sepertinya berdominan pada warna-warna pastel. Bahkan, terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah Naruto dan Hinata ketika mereka saling menautkan bibir satu sama lain. Tak sadar wajah kedua insan itu memanas melihat lukisan itu.

" Huh. Dasar anak kecil. Bisa-bisanya di memberi kita kado pernikahan seperti ini. Ada-ada saja." gumam Naruto berusaha tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal dan malu melihat lukisan Sora itu.

" U-uhm... I-iya... Ta-tapi lukisannya bagus. So-Sora-chan memang berbakat dalam bidang seni." ujar Hinata sedikit tersenyum malu melihat lukisan tersebut.

" Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia melukis ini sebagai kado pernikahan kita? Darimana dia mendapatkan ide latar tempat yang penuh dengan daun-daun maple ini? Kita 'kan menikah dia gereja, bukan di hutan maple. Anak itu memang selalu penuh dengan ide-idenya yang mengejutkan." kata Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Hihi... Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi juara pertama dalam lomba melukis abstrak se-pulau, bukan? Lukisannya memang bagus dan indah. Begitu menawan dan menarik. Sejujurnya, aku suka dengan lukisan itu." ucap Hinata memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

" Tapi dia terlalu kecil untuk melukis hal-hal seperti ini."

" Hihi... Kau selalu menganggapnya anak kecil, Naruto-kun. Dia itu sudah besar. Bukan lagi Sora-chan yang bisa kau gendong-gendong di lehermu." cetus Hinata tersenyum kecil.

" Di mataku, dia tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sampai kapan pun dia tetap anak kecil yang sok tahu." sengit tersenyum meremehkan. Hinata terkikik kecil sambil mencubit pelan pipi Naruto.

" Jangan begitu, Kyubi-chan~!"

" Heeehhh? Apa? Kamu memanggilku Kyubi-chan lagi? Awas kamu, ya!" pekik Naruto beranjak dari duduknya mendengar Hinata mengucapkan nama olokannya dari Hinata.

" Eh? Kyaaaahhh~! K-kyubi-chan~! Turunkan aku!" pinta Hinata saat Naruto menggendong secara tiba-tiba.

" Tidak mau!" ucap Naruto seraya berlari menuju kamarnya sementara Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan, malam itu pun kedua insan Uzumaki saling bertarung satu sama lain...

-o0o-

Hinata mendorong kereta belanjanya menelusuri setiap kloter belanjaan yang akan dibelinya untuk kebutuhan rumah tangganya. Kini, langkahnya bergerak menuju rak-rak berisi bumbu dapur dan juga berbagai macam bahan makanan mentah yang siap dimasak. Sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya, mata ungu kelabunya mencari-cari benda yang dicarinya. Tangannya bergerak bergegas mengambil sebotol lada hitam sebelum akhirnya menyentuh sebuah tangan yang juga ingin mengambil botol lada hitam yang sama.

" Hinata-san?"

" Yagura-san?"

" Uzumaki Naruto ya? Dari jaman kita kuliah dulu sampai akhirnya kau menikah dengannya, aku tidak akan lupa dengan wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menyaingi pria yang bisa merebut hatimu selama itu." ujar Yagura terkekeh pelan. Hinata dan Yagura memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di sebuah coffe shop untuk bertukar cerita sebentar.

" Yagura-san!" Yagura tertawa kecil melihat wajah kawan perempuannya yang wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah.

" Hahaha...! Gomenasai, gomenasai... Haaahh... Jadi, sekarang apa pekerjaanmu? Kau masih bekerja sebagai dosen?" tanya Yagura menyeruput coklat mocca-nya.

" Tidak. Aku memutuskan berhenti setelah berumah tangga ini. Karena, aku kira aku tidak akan bisa membagi waktu untuk kerja dan keluarga jika aku masih tetap mengajar. Lagipula, ayahku juga menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengajar dan lebih menaruh perhatian pada keluargaku." jawab Hinata sembari mengaduk-ngaduk milkshake vanilla di hadapannya.

Yagura terkekeh pelan. Hinata dan Yagura terus asyik berbincag-bincang hingga waktu menunjukkan waktu jam 11 siang. Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengadakan rapat telah selesai mempresentasikan hasil proposalnya.

" Baiklah, dengan ini rapat saya tutup silahkan kembali pada kerjaan masing-masing." kata Naruto merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Beberapa orang mulai melenggang keluar dari ruang rapat dan hanya menyisakan dua orang di sana.

Shion mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasukkan dokumen-dokumen dan komputer kecilnya ke dalam tas besar berwarna hitam. Dengan langkahnya yang sedikit angkuh sambil merangkul map berisi berkas tebal, ia menghampiri Naruto.

" Kau ada waktu senggang?"

" Ah? Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Untuk menambah keakraban rekan sesama bisnis." ujar Shion.

" Hmm... Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku juga lapar. Mungkin sepiring mi goreng bisa mengisi perutku yang kosong ini." ucap Naruto melempar senyumnya pada Shion lalu bergegas keluar menuju tempat makan siang di luar kantor bersama Shion dengan senyuman misterius yang aneh tersungging dari wajahnya.

" Jadi, kau mulai dengan bisnis fashionmu? Apa kau bisa mengatur waktu dengan bisnis ayahmu ini?" tanya Naruto sembari memasukkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

" Kelihatannya memang susah, namun cita-cita rasanya tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Rancangan bajuku sudah banyak menumpuk di meja kerjaku ketimbang berkas-berkas tentang pembuatan iklan dari produsen-produsen lainnya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan dengan Mikao, kucingku." jawab Shion tertawa canda.

" Hm. Kau benar juga. Walaupun kau menjalankan bisnis ini sesuai keinginan ayahmu, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan cita-citamu yang ingin jadi _designer_ terkenal ya? Wah, tahu begitu aku memesan gaun pengantin padamu saja ya saat itu."kata Naruto menampilkan ekspresi menyesal.

Sesaat, mulut Shion berhenti mengunyah ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Garpu yang berada di genggamannya ia genggam erat dengan mata menatap tajam pada Naruto. Seperti seorang psikopat yang siap menusukkan garpu itu ke leher pria berkulit tanning itu. Entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin membunuh pria yang sudah membuat kisah cintanya terayun-ayun begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Shion tahu semua ini salahnya jikalau saat itu dia tetap setia dengan Naruto dan kini perasaan cintanya takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, setelah dia meninggalkannya Naruto memilih Hinata sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, kini dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kembali dan bisa makan siang seperti saat dulu. Tanpa khawatir istri pria yang dihadapannya memergokinya.

Tetapi, tampaknya dugaan Shion itu salah. Tak disadari oleh kedua orag itu bahwa sepasang mata lavender milik Hyuuga telah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan terkejut dan menampakkan ekspresi melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Mengapa mereka berdua bisa makan siang bersama? Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah berjanjian untuk bertemu di sini? Bagaimana bisa kebetulan?

" Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu?"

" Hum?"

" Aku senang sekali bisa makan siang denganmu. Sejak terakhir kali aku menjadi milikmu..." kata Shion mengaduk-aduk sup di hadapannya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah kau baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihmu yang telah lama tidak kau jumpai."

Shion tersenyum angkuh. Lipstik merah cabai yang ia poles tampak seperti senyuman yang menawan namun mematikan. Matanya yang berwarna violet tak lepas memandangi pria yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Senyumnya mengembang, tangannya sibuk memilin-milin ujung rambutnya sebagaimana ia menebarkan pesona kecantikannya pada setiap pria yang lewat dan langsung bertekuk lutut padanya hanya untuk memuja kecantikannya yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh pada pangeran berkuda coklat bermata sapphire yang sedang asyik memakan sushinya ini. Karena dalam hatinya, putri lavender jauh lebih menawan dibandingkan dengan putri bulan yang penuh pesona bahkan mampu membuat laki-laki bersujud padanya. Dia sudah bertekad takkan berpaling dari putri lavender yang pemalu juga yang telah bisa melelehkan hatinya.

" Tidak... Aku hanya bernostalgia saja." ucap Shion melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto menegak habis jus jambunya hingga tak tersisa setelah piring berisi sushi di depannya kosong. Sambil menyeka sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya, Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan bingung atas pernyataan Shion.

" Nostalgia?"

" Ya... Aku—"

Drrt... Drrtt...

" Ups... Maaf." ucap Naruto mengangkat telfon genggamnya. Shion bertopang dagu.

_" Sedikit lagi, Naruto-kun... Sedikit lagi kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku... Lupakanlah lavender itu dan datanglah pada bulan yang bermandikan penuh cahaya..."_

" Sepertinya kita harus kembali."

" Baiklah."

Naruto dan Shion beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas kembali ke kantor bersama. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menatap punggung Naruto dan Shion yang menjauhinya dengan tatapan nanar.

-o0o-

Sebuah peugeot hitam memasuki pekarangan rumah Uzumaki yang minimalis namun asri. Sengaja tidak dibuat yang terlalu megah dan mewah karena penghuninya tidak terlalu suka dengan kemewahan yang berlebihan. Mereka lebih suka dengan rumah yang terkesan simpel sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Pria blonde yang berada di dalamnya segera keluar saat tercium aroma nikmat menyerbu indera penciumannya.

" Hmm... Malam ini ramen ya?" gumam Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah tak sabar mencicipi masakan buatan istrinya tercinta itu.

Naruto menemukan seorang wanita bertubuh langsing nan mungil sedang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran. Di sampingnya, terlihat sebuah panci terbuat dari aluminium mengeluarkan asap yang tadi menyerbu hidung Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata memang masak ramen, batin Naruto.

" Tadaima~"

Wanita berambut indigo itu langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, " Naruto-kun... Kau mengagetkanku..."

" Hihihi... Kaget ya? Masak apa? Ramen?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

" Iya... Favoritmu. Ramen bakso pedas."

" Wuaahh~! Asyik~!"

" Eit, sebelum itu, mandi dulu." cegah Hinata mendorong pelan wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya sebelum akhirnya semua bahan makanan yang masih dipotongnya habis oleh Naruto.

" Ahhhh~ Hinata~" Hinata menggeleng.

" Tidak bisa. Mandi dulu. Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang yang tubuhnya bau keringat."

" Uuhh... Baiklah. Padahal, aku 'kan kerja di ruangan ber-ac. Tidak mungkin keluar keringat." sungut Naruto berjalan lunglai. Hinata tertawa kecil. Tapi, sesaat wajahnya berubah muram.

" Naruto-kun..."

" Ng?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih dan penuh pertanyaan. Namun, ia sadar bahwa suaminya baru pulang kerja. Tidak baik menanyakannya sekarang.

" Tidak apa. Cepat ya. Aku tunggu di ruang makan."

" Ya..."

15 menit kemudian, Naruto telah berganti pakaian santai dan menuju ruang makan. Sudah terhidang dua mangkuk ramen yang terlihat hangat terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul. Tidak sabar, Naruto langsung berlari dan duduk di meja makan dengan wajah kelaparan. Hinata yang tengah mengambilkan minuman dan gelas itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak berubah.

" Wuaaahhh... Tampaknya enak sekali..." gumam Naruto dengan air liur yang hampir menetes.

" Hihi... Sabar, Naruto-kun. Air liurmu hampir menetes begitu..." ujar Hinata terkikik kecil sambil menuangkan es jeruk ke dalam gelas Naruto.

" Habis... Aromanya membuat perutku lapar. Aku tidak tahan~"

" Baiklah. Ayo kita makan."

Naruto dan Hinata berdoa sejenak mensyukuri makanan yang telah Kami-sama berikan pada mereka. Setelah selesai berdoa, Naruto langsung menyambar sumpit dan berteriak, " Itadakimassu!"

" Na-Naruto-kun... Pelan-pelan. Nanti kamu tersedak."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah sesaat. Wajahnya memerah, matanya melotot, dan mulutnya sedikit bergetar. Dan...

" HUWAAAAA! PEDAS!" seru Naruto langsung mengambil gelas berisi es jeruk yang dihidangkan oleh Hinata tadi.

" 'Kan sudah kubilang pelan-pelan..."

" Hah... Hah... hah... Hinata... Tidak kusangka kau bisa membuat makanan sepedas ini..." ujar Naruto mengipas-ngipas mulutnya yang terasa terbakar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan suaminya itu. Toh, Naruto tetap memakannya karena Naruto memang penyuka makanan pedas. Senyuman Hinata semakin memudar hingga menampilkan ekspresi sedih. Matanya yang sayu itu terlihat semakin sayu saat Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang asyik memakan ramennya. Pria itu adalah pria yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun, dia tidak ingin Naruto juga seorang pria yang dapat melukai hatinya.

Pemandangan yang tak sengaja di lihatnya tadi siang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ia ingin bertanya pada Naruto, namun ia takut suaminya berbohong dan tidak menjawab sejujurnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya dia berprasangka buruk pada suaminya sendiri. Naruto sangat mempercayai Hinata, bukankah seharusnya Hinata juga melakukan hal itu? Hinata sangat percaya jika Naruto tidak akan pernah melukai hatinya.

Tapi, yang tadi siang makan bersama Naruto adalah Shion. Hinata takut kalau suatu saat Shion akan merebut Naruto darinya. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tentu saja. Shion tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dimiliki siapapun. Hinata masih mengingat ucapan Shion sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba...

_Flashback mode: on_

_Sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi mencari gaun pengantin bersama Sakura dan Ino. Naruto tidak bisa menemaniny karena ada rapat. Sementara Hinata sibuk memilih gaun pengantin, Sakura dan Ino pergi membeli makanan tanpa memberitahu Hinata yang tengah berganti pakaian di _fitting room.

_" Sakura-san, Ino-san, bagaimana dengan gaun ini? Loh?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang dicarinya telah lenyap dari kursi di depan ruang ganti._

_ " Temanmu sedang membeli makanan. Jadi, kau ditinggal oleh mereka untuk sementara waktu." sahut suara seorang perempuan. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat sosok seorang wanita seumurannya tengah tersenyum angkuh padanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Mata Hinata langsung membulat besar melihat wanita yang tak asing baginya._

_ " Shion-san?"_

_ " Wah, kau akan menikah ya? Dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sambil melangkah mendekat padanya._

_ " I-iya..."_

_ Shion mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, " Dengarlah baik-baik, Hyuuga-san... Naruto-kun takkan semudah itu kau miliki sendiri... Ingatlah itu."_

_ Bulu kuduk Hinata merinding seketika merasakan hawa suram yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit arinya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_ " Meski kau berusaha merebutnya, aku yakin, janji yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto-kun pada Kami-sama tidak akan bisa diingkari."_

_ Langkah Shion tercegat sementara mendengar ucapan Hinata yang begitu dalam artinya. Lembut namun tajam. Shion hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik itu dan hampir saja menabrak Sakura yang sedang membawa dua bungkus hamburger di tangannya hendak masuk ke dalam toko itu dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sakura dan Ino._

_ " Hinata! Ini hamburgermu!" seru Sakura berlari ke arah Hinata yang masih bengong memandangi Shion yang melangkah keluar menjauhi butik pengantin itu._

_ " Hinata?" panggil Sakura sedikit mengguncang bahu Hinata._

_ " Eh? Ah... Iya... Arigatou..."_

_ " Kau lihat apa? Perempuan pirang itu ya? Dasar perempuan aneh. Berapa kilogram bedak yang ia pakai hingga tebal seperti geisha?" sahut Ino melipat tangannya._

_ Hinata menghela nafas panjang mendengar seruan Ino. Dia masih terngiang perkataan Shion yang dilontarkan padanya..._

_Flashback mode: off_

Naruto melihat istrinya yang sedaritadi memandangi ramen di depannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Wajahnya begitu muram, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipendamnya namun tak sanggup ia ceritakan. Mie ramen terakhir yang akan di santap Naruto pun menjadi menggantung di mulut Naruto melihat istrinya melamun seperti itu.

" Hinata, mengapa kau bengong? Ramenmu sudah dingin, loh." tegur Naruto menyadarkan Hinata.

" A-aahh... Gomenasai. Aku tidak lapar. Sudah selesai? Aku bereskan ya..." ujar Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan membereskan meja makan menuju wastafel. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh keheranan dan kecurigaan. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga menyebabka sikap Hinata hari ini tidak seperti biasanya? Sikapnya begitu aneh tampak seperti menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya...

-o0o-

Langit semakin gelap seiring malam semakin larut. Hanya menyisakan milyaran bintang yang bertabur di langit gelap hingga tampak seperti permadani hitam penuh mutiara. Angin malam menerpa lembut langit kelam yang tenang. Menyibak pelan anak-anak rambut wanita berwajah sendu yang sedang menatap bintang-bintang di langit melalui berandanya. Menatapi taburan bintang yang berkilauan bak intan mengelilingi bulan yang suram bersama cahayanya yang redup. Sejuta kata terselip di bibirnya namun tak dapat dikeluarkan. Sedikit menyesakkan dada menahan hasrat yang terpendam. Mata ungu abu-abu itu terlihat menawan menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersimpan rapi.

_" Hmm... What are you doing in here, Princess? It's time to go to beda, right?"_ seorang pria beraroma mint memeluk lembut pinggang Hinata dari belakang mengejutkan sang pemilik tubuh mungil ini.

_" Nothing..."_

Naruto meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

_" Tell me please. Any something bothering you?"_

_ " Huh?"_

_ " Your behavior. Very stranger today"_

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi Naruto merasa, huh?

" Naruto-kun..."

" Ya?"

" ... Kau masih berhubungan dengan Shion-san?"

Naruto melototkan matanya terkejut.

" Darimana kau tahu?"

" Di Mall Fubble... Bagian foodcourt..."

Telinga Naruto seperti dihantam musik metal yang dikeraskan hingga volume seratus desibel.

Hinata melihatnya makan siang dengan Shion? Oh, pantas saja sejak tadi Hinata terus-terusan diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dengan wajahnya yang muram itu. Dia pasti menyangka kalau Naruto dan Shion masih mempunyai hubungan yang seperti dulu. Bersembunyi-sembunyi ketemuan agar tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Oh, rasanya Naruto bukan pria macam itu.

" Jadi itu yang membuat wajahmu yang menggemaskan ini menjadi muram? Karena takut suamimu yang tampan ini direbut orang lain?" goda Naruto melirik tajam ke Hinata.

Dilirik seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata membuang mukanya yang memerah, " Na-Naruto-kun~!"

" Hehe... Tapi benar, 'kan? Kalau bukan karena itu, aku yakin wajahmu akan terus sumringah tanpa ada beban yang menganggumu hingga membuat pikiranmu berat." kata Naruto menggeliat manja di bahu Hinata.

" A-aku hanya takut kau pergi dariku, Naruto-kun..."

"Itukah yang membuat sejak tadi hatimu gelisah?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Naruto menarik pelan perut Hinata dan mendekapnya erat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu saat angin malam berhembus lembut menerpa rambut kedua insan itu. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang kejam di setiap tubuh Hinata akibat pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Tangannya yang empuk itu mengelus-ngelus bahu Hinata yang terbuka bebas di udara malam ini. Berniat menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menganggu.

" Tenanglah, Hinata... Meski Kami-sama menghadiakan seorang bidadari paling cantik di dunia sekalipun, tapi aku tetap memilihmu. Karena, pada dasarnya aku mencintaimu..."

" Naruto-kun..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar, " Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan 'ritual' malam kita? Aku rindu dengan suaramu yang sexy itu..."

" Eeeh~? Ta-tapi—Kyah!" Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata tidak sabaran.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu dengan kata-kata..."

-o0o-

Sepanjang jalan berjejer aneka macam bunga yang terungkus dalam buket cantik. Depan pintu ataupun jendela setiap toko yang berada di pinggir jalan terpajang mawar merah dan putih. Alis Hinata tertekuk heran melihat pemandangan yang sedikit tidak biasa di matanya. Sampai akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ekor matanya melihat sebuah gambar hati merah dengan tulisan "Valentine" di sebuah pamflet di tiang listrik.

" Hmm... Valentine ya. Tidak disangka hampir waktunya." gumam Hinata. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah toko yang tak asing lagi untuknya dengan wajah yang cukup berseri-seri.

Kricing...

" Ah, selamat datang. Eh? Hinata?"

" Ohayou, Ino-chan..."

" Ohayou yoo... Ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya..." tanya Ino sambil menata pot-pot bunga di rak atas.

" Kebetulan aku lewat, sekedar mampir saja karena aku sudah tidak pernah datang kemari lagi. Bunga ini lucu ya..." komentar Hinata menyentuh kelopak bunga berwarna biru berbentuk lonceng.

" Oh, itu Blue Flute. Aromanya harum, bisa mengeluarkan bunyi seperti lonceng jika tertiup angin. Bunga yang berasal dari Swedia." kata Ino menimpali.

" Wah, bunga yang unik. Kalau begitu aku beli satu pot ini dengan bibitnya." pinta Hinata seraya berdiri.

" Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya." Sementara menunggu Ino mengambilkan pesanannya, Hinata mengelilingi toko bunga itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pot panjang yang membentuk taman kecil. Terdapat beraneka macam mawar yang ditanam di sana. Mawar, pink, kuning, oranye semua warna ada sampai saat Hinata melihat setangkai mawar yang asing warnanya dan jarang sekali ditemui. Ungu.

Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut melihat mawar ungu yang hanya satu diantara puluhan mawar lainnya yang rata-rata sama warnanya. Kenapa hanya mawar ungu ini yang jumlahnya satu sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang berjumlah lebih dari empat? Juga, kenapa bisa ada mawar ungu? Langka sekali ada mawar berwarna ungu seperti itu.

" Itu adalah Purple rose. Bunga yang sangat jarang ditemui orang." ujar Ino muncul dari belakang Hinata.

" Tapi, kenapa kau punya? Bukankah mawar ungu itu sangatlah langka?"

" Warisan dari nenekku."

" Lalu, apa artinya?"

Ino tersenyum penuh arti, " Kau bisa berikan bunga itu untuk seseorang yang sangat kau percayai walau dia sudah menyakiti hatimu. Meski begitu, kau tetap mencintainya meski ia sudah membuatmu terluka. Itulah gambaran dari mawar ungu ini."

" Huh? Kenapa artinya rumit sekali?"

" Kau akan tahu jika kau memilikinya. Aku tidak menyuruhmu membelinya, dan ini juga tidak dijual. Namun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika bunga diyakini bisa mengembalikan cinta seseorang yang telah menyakiti kita." ucap Ino menjelaskan. Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkannya.

" Begitu ya..."

" Kau tidak membeli mawar? Valentine tinggal dua hari lagi."

" Yang penting aku tidak kehabisan saat hari itu tiba." cetus Hinata melempar senyum. Ino hanya mengangguk kecil dan melambaikan tangannya saat Hinata melangkah pergi keluar dari tokonya.

Naruto benar-benar sibuk. Ia harus bolak-balik rapat dengan para kliennya karena produksinya sedang meningkat secara drastis sehingga harus bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Shion pun sedaritadi mengekor di belakang Naruto tanpa diminta oleh Naruto dan menawarkan diri untukk jadi sekretaris sementara Naruto yang akan selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Awalnya, Naruto sedikit jengah dengan tingkah laku Shion yang membuntutinya seperti ekor namun apa daya, dia adalah kliennya. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada kliennya, nama perusahaan yang terkenal ini akan tercemar dan membuat para produsen lainnya enggan bekerja sama dengannya.

" Fuuuh... Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

" Kau lelah, Pak Direktur?" tegur seorang wanita cantik seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi robusta arabia di depannya. Naruto membuka matanya.

" Shion? Sedang apa kau? Tidak pulang? Ini 'kan sudah malam." tanya Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari bantalan kursi sambil melihat keluar jendela. Shion melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

" Aku ingin menghidangkan secangkir kopi untukmu." jawab Shion datar.

Bola mata Naruto menangkap gambar sebuah cangkir kopi mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul panas. Naruto menekukan kedua alisnya heran. Apa maksud dari Shion?

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyuguhkanmu secangkir kopi." tegas Shion.

Naruto mengambil cangkir kopi dengan ragu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Shion jikalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat menyeruput kopi buatan Shion dan menampakkan sedikit rasa puas setelah menelannya.

" Bagaimana?"

" Lumayan."

Shion tersenyum puas. Dengan begini rencananya akan berhasil dengan lancar. Rencanan untuk memisahkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Sudah saatnya sang Ksatria kembali ke dalam peulkan Putri Bulan dan mulai melupakan Lavender. Sudah saatnya Shion merebut kembali apa yang menjadi haknya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghalanginya.

-o0o-

22.30. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan arloji hitam Naruto yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk Naruto pulang ke rumah karena biasanya jam 7 malam dia sudah tiba di rumah. Wajar saja, seharian tadi dia terus sibuk di kantor hingga menyebabkan dirinya lembur. Dia sempat mengabarkan Hinata namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Hinata. Entah karena tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil pelan-pelan membuka pintu rumah. Lampu ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga telah padam , hanya terlihat secercah chaya dari dapur. Penasaran, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Matanya melihat sebuah lilin berwarna merah panjang sedang menyala dengan setangkai bunga berwarna biru di tengah-tengahnya. Seorang wanita duduk di sana dengan wajah tertelungkup. Juga terdapat dua piring makan berisi chicken steak yang sudah dingin. Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Sepertinya Hinata sudah menunggu lama hingga tertidur." gumam Naruto menyibak rambut Hinata pelan dan melihat wanitanya sedang mendengkur kecil. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang mungil menuju kamar mereka.

Naruto meletakkan Hinata di atas kasur dengan hati-hati agar wanita itu tidak terbangun meski sedikit menggeliat manja. Naruto baru teringat lusa adalah valentine ketika melihat kalender kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka berdua yang terdapat lingkaran kecil berwarna merah pada tanggal 14 bulan Februari.

" Begitu ya... Dia ingin makan malam berdua denganku sebelum menyambut valentine. Hmm..." terlintas di benak Naruto untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Hinata. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan Hinata sukai dan sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan dan berharap Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi, tampaknya dia takkan tahu bahwa keinginannya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama setelah mandi. Langkahnya beranjak ke arah kasur dan segera merebahkan diri di samping Hinata. Mengelus pelan ubun-ubun Hinata lembut sebelum menciumnya dengan sayang dan hangat.

" Oyasuminasai, Hime..."

-o0o-

Pagi-pagi seperti ini Naruto sudah berada di kantor. Bahkan, sebelum Hinata bangun dan dia tidak sempat untuk membangunkan Hinata. Jadi, ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat di atas meja makan agar Hinata tidak khawatir mencari dirinya. Dan, sepagi ini pula dia sudah melihat wanita berambut pirang memiliki mata violet telah duduk manis di sofa ruang kerjanya. Tentu dahi Naruto berkerut.

" Shion? Sedang apa kau di sini pagi-pagi?"

" Menunggumu."

Rasa heran Naruto semakin menjadi.

" Untuk apa menungguku? Kurasa kita tidak punya janji apapun."

" Janganlah bersikap dingin seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan menjadi sekretaris sementara untukmu sebelum kau menemukan sekretaris baru setelah Aoko berhenti kerja karena menikah?" kata Shion menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, " Tapi, kau adalah klienku. Apa kata karyawanku nanti jika seorang direktur memperkerjakan kliennya sendiri menjadi sekretaris sementara?"

" Oh, tenang saja. Aku sudah cerita pada mereka semua bahwa aku tidak keberatan menjadi sekretarismu. Perusahaanku saat ini sedang aman-aman saja jadi tidak akan khawatir jika di tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Karyawanmu tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu." ujar Shion dengan nada angkuh.

" Kau tahu? Belakangan ini aku sering berpikir kalau kau mengunjungiku bukan sebagai rekan kerja dalam urusan bisnis, namun kau menemuiku sebagai rekan kerja yang mempunyai urusan pribadi." tukas Naruto mulai sibuk di hadapan komputer.

Shion tersenyum. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar sekali. Tetapi, tetap saja pria blonde itu tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari Shion mengapa Shion seringkali datang mengunjunginya dan bersedia untuk menjadi sekretaris Naruto. Naruto juga telah beberapa kali memergoki Shion yang tersenyum aneh padanya. Tapi, buru-buru ditepis pandangannya itu. Saat ini hubungannya dengan Shion adalah rekan bisnis, tidak lebih. Dia tidak mau mengkhianati kepercayaan Hinata. Hinata sangat mempercayai dirinya. Naruto tidak mau merusak kepercayaan Hinata hanya karena Shion.

Naruto tidak ada. Tangan mungil Hinata menggapai-gapai sampingnya dan tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan tak melihat batang hidung pria Uzumaki itu. Jadi, semalam dia belum pulang? Kemana saja? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya Hinata menemukan secarik kertas berisi pesan dari Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi karena ada rapat penting. Hinata menghela nafas.

" Susahnya menjadi istri seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal. Pasti ditinggal terus." gumam Hinata meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut di atas meja. Kini, ia sibuk membuat secangkir teh mint yang setiap pagi diminumnya agar pikiran dan tubuhnya segar sebelum melakukan aktivitas.

Tapi, Hinata teringat sesuatu. Hari ini dia mempunyai janji dengan Sakura. Spontan saja dia langsung meminum habis tehnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi karena jam dinding telah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi...

" Apa kau mau makan malam denganku?" tawar Shion seusai rapat selesai. Satu persatu orang telah keluar dari ruang rapat dan hanya ada Naruto yang sibuk merapikan peralatan presentasi dengan Shion yang menunggunya di belakang punggungnya.

" Makan malam apa?"

" Dinner. Aku sudah memesan tempat."

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya.

" Dimana?"

" Restoran Italy. Lasagna-nya enak. Apalagi Baked Potato-nya. Kau akan suka jika mencobanya."

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." ketus Naruto. Shion melengos.

" Sekali saja. Tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu makan malam membicarakan proyek iklan yang akan kita buat bersama. Bagaimana?"

Naruto diam. Tampak menimbang-nimbang. _Well,_ kalau dia menerima tawaran dari Shion mungkin proyek kerjanya akan bagus dan meningkat yang akhirnya bisa meningkatkan kualitas produktivitasnya. Lagipula, hanya sekali ini saja, 'kan?

" Baiklah. Jam 7."

Shion tersenyum girang.

" Okey."

-o0o-

Restoran Italy.

Shion berulang kali melihat jam tangannya yang terbuat dari perak karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Tepat ketika jarum panjang menunjuk angka 5, seorang pria berkulit tanning tengah terburu-buru memasuki restoran dan segera melangkah ke arahnya.

" Gomenasai, tadi jalanan macet sekali jadi aku agak terlambat." ucap Naruto setelah duduk di depan Shion dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

" Tak apa. Mau pesan sekarang?"

" Boleh."

Setelah memesan, mereka berdua pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan. Yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi adalah hubungan bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya, Shion ingin membahas masa lalu mereka namun sejak tadi Naruto terus berbicara tanpa memberi Shion kesempatan yang akhirnya membuat Shion mengalah. Shion harus bersabar dan memberikan apa yang Naruto mau kalau ia menginginkan rencananya berjalan mulus.

" Naruto-kun, boleh aku permisi sebentar ke toilet?"

" Oh, tentu. Silahkan." Shion segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menuju toilet lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kertas pembungkus ukuran kecil yang berisi serbuk. Entah apa isinya, namun Shion tersenyum licik.

" Dengan ini, malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto-kun... Dan kau akan melupakan Lavender..." desis Shion tertawa kecil penuh kecil. Ia segera mengantongi kertas itu ke dalam sakunya dan keluar dari toilet dan bergegas menuju mejanya kembali.

Tepat saat Shion kembali, pesanan mereka berdua telah datang. Naruto segera menarik piring berisi beef lasagna yang penuh dengan cream saus yang menggiurkan dengan baked potato yang tampaknya hangat. Shion juga segera duduk di kursinya dan mulai melahap spagetinya perlahan.

Naruto dan Shion menikmati makanan mereka tanpa banyak omongan. Hanya ada suara kunyahan diantara mereka berdua karena Naruto tak lagi berbicara dan Shion kehabisan topik. Entah disengaja atau tidak, serbet Shion terjatuh ke arah kursi Naruto.

" Ah, Naruto-kun, bisa kau ambilkan serbetku?" pinta Shion.

Naruto melirik sedikit ke bawah, " Oh, tentu."

Selagi Naruto sibuk mengambil serbetnya, dengan cepat Shion memasukkan serbuk putih yang tadi dia siapkan sebelumnya di toilet dan segera menariknya kembali saat Naruto muncul dari balik meja bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

" Ini."

" Terima kasih." ucap Shion sambil melempar senyumnya yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Naruto. Naruto kembali memakan lasagna-nya dan mengambil lemon tea di sampingnya tanpa disadari olehnya bahwa Shion memerhatikannya sejak tadi dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

15 menit kemudian...

" Humm... Makanan di sini lumayan enak 'kan, Naruto-kun?" ujar Shion menyeka mulutnya dari noda-noda makanan.

" Uh... Ah...? I-iya..." jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto merasakan kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Matanya terasa mengantuk sekali padahal dia baru selesai makan. Mengapa bisa mengantuk seperti ini? Ditambah lagi tubuhnya terasa panas. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam tubuhnya. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ada dorongan kuat dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi entah apa itu...

" Baiklah, aku bayar dulu ya—"

" Shi-Shion... Bi-bisakah ki-kita pulang sekarang? A-aku merasa tak enak badan..." keluh Naruto memegang tangan Shion mencegahnya pergi. Shion tersenyum tipis lalu berubah mimik menjadi sedikit panik.

" Apa? Mungkin kau kecapekan. Baiklah, kita pulang." kata Shion setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu menaruh tangan kanan Naruto di pundaknya dan membopongnya keluar restoran menuju mobilnya.

" Uh...! Hah... Hah... Hah..." nafas Naruto terdengar memburu. Shion lekas naik ke dalam mobilnya, menancapkan gas menuju ke rumahnya dengan sebuah seringai bagaikan ratu iblis yang sedang menyamar menjadi malaikat yang manis.

Mobil sedan merah Shion memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang cukup luas. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, Shion turun dan kembali membopong Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju ke kamarnya setelah ia mengunci pintu rumah dan kamarnya rapat. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini lemas tak berdaya dengan wajah memerah menahan rasa panas tak tertahankan di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya, nafasnya terus memburu tak karuan. Shion melipat tangannya.

" Malam ini... Kau sepenuhnya milikku, Naruto-kun... Milikku..." bisik Shion naik ke kasur tepat di atas Naruto sambil membuka kancing blusnya satu persatu.

Naruto berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat seorang wanita yang tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri di hadapannya. Namun, di matanya dia terlihat seperti wanita berambut indigo yang sangat dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gairah tubuhnya meningkat drastis berbeda daripada sebelumnya. Ada rasa keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk mendekap erat-erat dan mencumbu habis-habisan wanita yang kini berusaha menggodanya.

" Hi-Hinata..."

" Ssst... Di sini tidak ada Hinata..." seru Shion menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. " Di sini hanya ada aku..."

" Hah... hah... hah... S-Shion...?" desis Naruto memicingkan matanya dan melihat jelas bahwa wanita di hadapannya kini bukan Hinata.

" Hmm... Ini aku... Ayo, kemarilah... Cumbu aku sepuasmu..."

Entah ini normal atau abnormal, namun Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Entah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah dimakannya tadi sampai akhirnya Naruto melumat habis bibir Shion dan menghabiskan waktu semalam di kediaman Shion. Otaknya tak mampu lagi berpikir secara rasional disebabkan oleh energi panas yang terus mencambuk dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Bahkan, Naruto tak dapat melihat siapa yang kini bersamanya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah memenuhi hasratnya yang begitu menyiksa dirinya hingga menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu...

Sementara itu, salju mulai turun. Hinata bertopang dagu di dekat daun jendela sambil menatapi satu persatu bola salju yang turun menghujani tanah yang kering menjadi lembab. Ia menghela nafas melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan waktu jam 9 malam. Sudah jam segini Naruto-kun belum pulang, batin Hinata. Sejak kemarin Naruto terus pulang larut. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya namun Hinata merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu di luar sana. Karena perasaannya yang terlalu cemas mengakibatkan gelas yang berada di genggamannya terjatuh dan pecah. Pecahan kacanya mengenai telunjuk Hinata dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Uh! A-aah...? La-lagi perasaan ini... Ada sesuatu yang terjadikah? Kami-sama, semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..."

-o0o-

Hingga pagi datang pun, Naruto tak kunjung datang. Hinata melihat ke sampingnya terlihat sebuah bantal tersusun rapi tanpa ada kain yang kusut ketika bangun tidur. Kemana Naruto? Bahkan dia tidak pulang. Perasaan tak enak mulai menghantui pikiran dan hati Hinata. Tetapi, dia berusaha untuk tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perempuan berparas manis ini hendak pergi menemui Sakura kembali sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan dua orang telah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

" Ohayou, Hinata!"

" Ohayou, Hinata-nee!"

" Ah, Ohayou yoo, Miru-chan, Sora-chan... Ada apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?" tanya Hinata menyambut hangat kedatangan Miru dan Sora.

" Kami hanya sekedar ingin mampir saja. Kau mau pergi ya?"

" Iya... Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua di rumahku..."

" Tidak apa! Kami akan menunggu Hinata-nee sampai pulang! Karena itu, biar aku dan Miru-nee saja yang menjaga rumah neechan!" celoteh Sora girang.

" Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

" Tidak apa. Aku juga ingin singgah di rumahmu seperti dulu."

Hinata tersenyum.

" Arigatou. Aku tidak akan lama. Ini kunci rumahku. Kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa mengambil sesuatu di kulkas. Anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri."

" Ya!"

Selepas kepergian Hinata, Miru dan Sora langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah Uzumaki. Aroma lavender nan jeruk langsung menyerbu indera penciuman mereka. Tampaknya, istri Uzumaki benar-benar menjaga kebersihan rumah mereka. Tak ada satu pun kotoran yang menempel di setiap sudut ruangan. Sudah begitu, selalu tercium aroma harum yang menyegarkan.

Miru merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk, sementara Sora menyalakan komputer milik Hinata dan mulai asyik dengan permainan di komputer. Sampai akhirnya keasyikan Miru yang sedang membaca majalah itu sedikit terusik saat Sora memanggilnya.

" Nee, neechan..."

" Apa?"

" Sepertinya ada email masuk. Tapi, Sora tidak bisa membukanya." ujar Sora menunjuk-nunjuk layar komputer. Miru meletakkan majalahnya di sofa dan beranjak menuju Sora.

" Coba neechan lihat."

Setelah mengutak atik komputer untuk membuka email yang muncul, sesaat mata orange milik Miru dan mata hitam milik Sora membulat besar melihat isi dari email tersebut. Seorang pria blonde berkumis kucing yang mereka kenal sedang tidur dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mesranya. Dilihat dari gambar seperti itu bisa ditebak mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian dan hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut putih. Sang priaa tertidur, sedangkan sang wanita tersenyum penuh arti menatap pria itu. Miru yang mengenali dua sosok yang terpampang di layar monitor sungguh terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" Tadaima~! Uff... Udara diluar cukup dingin. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Miru-chan, Sora-chan?" tiba-tiba Hinata sudah kembali. Sontak saja, Miru dan Sora semakin pucat melihat kedatangan Hinata yang jika tahu Naruto tidur dengan perempuan lain. Melihat kejanggalan itu, Hinata langsung melangkah ke arah mereka berdua.

" Hey, kenapa kalian berdua? Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Hinata sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah komputer. Miru berusaha mencegahnya namun terlambat. Hinata terlanjut melihat.

Lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya kaku. Tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik ribuan volt melihat sebuah gambar yang terpampang besar jelas mengekspos dua anak manusia sedang dalam keadaan tidur dalam satu ranjang. Mata Hinata melotot seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya. Air matanya tertahan di pelupuk mata. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan sejuta teriakan menyakitkan yang ingin ia lontarkan sekencang-kencangnya. Dadanya sesak. Sesak bagaikan tak ada oksigen yang bisa ia dapatkan agar bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

Mengapa? Mengapa di hari kasih sayang ini dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Mengapa dia harus melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang seharusnya dia menikmati bulan penuh sentuhan cinta ini? Hinata tidak percaya. Namun, foto tersebut membuktikan dengan jelas bahwa Naruto tidur dengan wanita lain. Inikah sebab Naruto tidak pulang dua hari berturut-turut? Kemana semua janji yang dia lontarkan pada dirinya? Pada Kami-sama? Mengapa dengan mudah Naruto mengingkarinya? Kepala Hinata serasa mau pecah memikirkan semua itu. Apa yang kini harus dilakukannya? Menunggu pernyataan langsung dari Naruto? Bahkan sekarang pun dia tidak tahu dimana Naruto.

" Hinata, aku—"

Belum sempat Miru meneruskan kalimatnya namun Hinata langsung berlari pergi keluar rumah. Linangan air matanya tampak jelas ketika Hinata berlari pergi keluar rumah menuju tempat yang dimana tak ada orang di sana. Tempat yang cocok untuk meluapkan dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang telah terluka.

" Neechan... Biarkan Hinata-nee sendiri dulu. Kurasa, dia terlalu syok melihat semua ini." kata Sora mengambang. Miru mengepalkan tangannya.

" Tidak mungkin Naruto mau tidur dengan perempuan itu. Pasti dia dijebak..."

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menembus gorden perak yang tergantung di samping tempat tidur. Menyilaukan pandangan pria berkulit tanning yang tidur di atas kasur yang empuk dan besar itu. Matanya terasa silau dengan sinar matahari hingga akhirnya ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Memicingkan matanya memerhatikan setiap sudut yang dilihatnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanannya dan melihat seorang wanita yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Otaknya yang belum sempurna mengisi oksigen itu lambat laun terisi dengan lancar dan dengan jelas Naruto bisa melihat siapa wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

" Ng...? Apa?" Naruto langsung melompat dari kasur menyadari bahwa di sampingnya bukanlah Hinata namun wanita lain. Karena reaksi spontan Naruto, wanita itu menggeliat dan terbangun.

" Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau bangun?"

" Shi-Shion? Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau bisa satu ranjang denganku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

" Haaahh... Ini rumahku. Sudah sewajarnya aku berada di sini." jawab Shion singkat.

" Lalu, kenapa aku bisa satu ranjang denganmu?"

" Kau lupa ya? Kau yang menyerangku. Kau ternyata sangat menggairahkan, Naruto-kun." ucap Shion tersenyum licik. Tak mengerti dengan perkataan Shion, Naruto memerhatikan Shion. Ada yang janggal. Sepertinya Shion tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kalau seperti itu artinya... Naruto melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan menemukan kini dirinya bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Naruto pucat pasi.

" Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Beritahu aku!" pinta Naruto dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

" Kau tidak ingat? Semalam, kau 'tidur' denganku, Naruto-kun... Kau menyerangku dengan ganas hingga membuatku kewalahan." jawab Shion datar. Naruto melototkan matanya kaget.

" Bohong! Kau bohong! Ini jebakanmu! Kau pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makananku! Aku merasa aneh setelah makan malam denganmu! Kau menjebakku!" seru Naruto menuding-nuding Shion. Shion hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Aku tak bohong. Ini buktinya." Shion menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital yang langsung direbut oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat banyak sekali foto dirinya dengan Shion yang sedang bermesraan. Namun, Naruto tak menyadari semua itu. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia melakukannya dengan Shion.

" Oh ya, aku juga mengirim foto itu pada istrimu."

Naruto terkejut, " Apa?"

" Ya, kukirim tadi malam setelah kita selesai. Aku kirimkan ke emailnya dan sekarang pasti wajahnya pucat pasi. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya agar istrimu meminta cerai darimu dan kau menikah denganku. Karena aku tidak menginginkanmu dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Yah, kalian semua adalah orang-orang bo—Akh!"

Naruto menjambak rambut Shion secara tiba-tiba, " Jadi kau lakukan ini agar aku pisah dengan istriku, begitu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya hanya demi perempuan murah seperti dirimu! Aku pun tak sudi memiliki istri yang hanya bisa menuntut suami tanpa pemikiran panjang seperti dirimu! Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan Hinata! Brengsek! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, perempuan sialan!"

Shion merintih kesakitan saat Naruto menjambak kuat rambutnya. Naruto membanting kamera digitalnya ke lantai dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak setelah itu keluar dari rumah Shion setelah mengambil pakaiannya kembali. Naruto frustasi. Hinata pasti telah mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia dijebak. Ini bukan keinginannya, tetapi dia dijebak. Bagaimana caranya meyakini Hinata bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu dengan dasar cinta? Naruto tidak akan membagi cintanya dengan wanita manapun.

Hinata terus berlari. Berlari yang mengarahkan kakinya ke Bukit Aurora. Bukit dimana tak ada orang yang tahu. Bukit yang terpencil. Yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Naruto. Disinilah ketika waktu kecil mereka berdua saling menyanyikan lagu sambil merangkai mahkota bunga dan Hinata akan memakaikannya ke kepala Hinata. Tempat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak akan dilupakan Hinata. Di bukit itu Hinata bisa melihat sebuah sungai kecil yang sangat dalam. Cukup gelap dan mengerikan. Mungkin kalau tenggelam di sana teriakan pun tak akan terdengar. Namun, semua sudah berakhir. Hinata hancur melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Shion.

" Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu..." gumam Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambutnya yang terurai bebas. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang tak dihiraukannya. Kini yang ada hanyalah rasa perih di hati. Bagaikan tombak yang menusuk dalam dada ini. Begitu terasa memilukan.

Tak ada pemandangan yang menarik di sana. Hanya ada gumpalan salju yang mulai turun ke tanah. Tapi, bola mata amethsyt Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari semua pemandangan di sekitarnya. Setangkai bunga mawar ungu. Tertancap di tanah di bawah pohon pinus. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Namun, ini nyata. Setangkai mawar tertanam disana entah siapa yang telah menanamnya. Begitu cantik dan memukau. Kaki Hinata melangkah ke arah mawar itu dan memetiknya dengan lembut. Kelopaknya begitu indah dengan warnanya yang sangat anggun. Di depan mawar itu, Hinata tersenyum.

" Begitu ya... Aku mengerti sekarang... Naruto-kun... Aku ingin kau memiliki mawar ini. Sebagai tanda cinta kasihku..." ucap Hinata mendekap mawar itu di dada. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru yang tampak sendu. Saat Hinata akan memutuskan menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai itu, sebuah suara mengejutkan dirinya.

" HINATA!"

Sontak, Hinata terkejut setengah mati hingga menyebabkan kakinya tak sengaja menyandung batu kerikil sekepalan anak kecil dan tercebur ke dalam sungai. Hinata merasa sungai perlahan-lahan menyedot dirinya masuk ke dalam karena dia tidak mampu untuk naik ke permukaan air. Gelap. Itu yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Untuk berteriak saja wanita indigo ini tidak mampu. Mulutnya penuh dengan air, tenggorokannya sudah terlalu banyak dimasuki air. Nafasnya pun tinggal di ujung kerongkongan. Hinata merasa kini waktunya sudah tiba...

" Hu-huft! Puaaaahhhh! Hinata, sadarlah! Hinata!" Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan air. Nafasnya tak lagi terdengar.

" Hinata! Bangunlah!" Seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya dari sungai itu mulai memompa dada Hinata agar air yang terminum keluar. Pria blonde ini memberikan nafas buatan pada Hinata hingga akhirnya air yang diminum Hinata keluar dan Hinata sedikit tersedak.

" Uhuk! Uh..."

" Hinata? Syukurlah kau selamat! Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu!" kata Naruto langsung memeluk erat Hinata ketika Hinata sadar. Hinata yang belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi tentu saja terkejut.

" Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Hinata, " Kau membuatku takut. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

Melihat Naruto yang cemas padanya, Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan menangis di dalam dekapan Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan pundak pria itu.

" Hinata?"

" Kau... Kau jahat, Naruto-kun...! Kau jahat...! Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tidur dengan wanita lain... Padahal, kau berjanji takkan pernah membagi cintamu kepada siapapun... Kenapa kau menolongku? Biarkan aku tenggelam! Tanpa tenggelam pun, aku telah membunuhku, Naruto-kun... Kau jahat... Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku... Huhuhuhu..."

Naruto mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinata yang panjang.

" Aku dijebak."

" Eh?"

" Kau pikir aku mau tidur dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai? Kau pikir aku senang melakukan itu dengan wanita yang tidak aku inginkan? Jujur, itu semua siksaan bagiku. Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melakukan itu jika bukan wanita yang kucintai. Janji tetaplah janji, Hinata... Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membuktikan janjiku ini dengan memotong jari manisku ini." kata Naruto menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terpasang cincin pernikahan mereka. Hinata tertegun.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cutter dari balik jasnya hendak mengiri jari manisnya sendiri. Mata Hinata membulat besar melihat Naruto akan melakukan hal yang benar-benar gila di depannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat Hinata segera memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

" Jangan... Kumohon jangan... A-aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku sayangi terluka hanya karena aku..." pinta Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

" Aku melakukan ini agar kau percaya padaku. Bahwa cintaku hanya untukmu." tukas Naruto menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

" A-aku percaya... Aku percaya, Naruto-kun... Aku percaya..." ucap Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah pelukan hangat di punggungnya.

Rasa dingin yang disebabkan oleh angin musim dingin tak terasa oleh dua insan yang saling berpelukan di tengah-tengah padang salju yang tebal. Kasih sayang dan rasa percaya yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya salju yang membekukan.

" Aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

" ?"

" Aku harap kau menyukainya..." Naruto memberikan setangkai bunga tulip merah ke hadapan Hinata.

" Tu-tulip?"

" Aku tak begitu menyukai mawar. Menawan, namun mengandung banyak duri yang melukai. Aku lebih suka tulip. Tak pernah mekar, namun mampu memancarkan pesonanya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang kuncup. Seperti dirimu." kata Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata pelan.

" Naruto-kun~!" rengek Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto terkekeh.

" A-aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untukmu..."

" Hm? Apa itu?" Hinata menarik tangan kanan Naruto ke perutnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" A-aku... Hamil..." ujar Hinata malu-malu. Mata dan mulut Naruto melebar seketika saat mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Naruto. Bibirnya tertarik penuh ke atas menandakan bahwa dia tersenyum lebar hingga hampir membalap matanya karena terlalu senang meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

" Benarkah? Benarkah itu? HORE! Aku akan jadi ayah! Aku akan jadi ayah, Hinata! Kau akan jadi ibu! Hahahahay!" seru Naruto melompat girang berteriak-teriak di atas bukit tersebut.

" Hihi... Ehm... Bisa beritahu aku mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

" Hehe... Eh? Aku tadi sempat pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Miru dan Sora yang sedang bermain komputer. Sambil membentakku, Miru bilang kalau kau baru saja pergi setelah melihat foto yang dikirimkan Shion. Dia mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja kau pergi ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan, aku menduga kau berada di sini." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. Hinata tertawa kecil, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto, menarik kepala pria itu dan mengecup bibir Naruto pelan.

_" Happy valentine, Naruto-kun..."_

_ " Happy valentine too, Hinata..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**END...**

**

* * *

**Hmm... Hmm... Pasti diantara readers semua ada yang bingung karena settingnya adalah musim dingin? Hehehe... Karena, di Jepang antara bulan Januari-Februari di sana masih musim dingin. Jadi, Blue hanya menyesuaikan saja pada tanggalnya. Tidak lucu bukan jika di sana musim dingin Blue membuatnya saat musim panas? Bisa dihajar para senpai... *garuk-garuk pipi* Baiklah! Ada yang berminat review? Mohon diberi kesan dan pesannya (kritik juga boleh!) karena Blue sudah lama tak mampir ke sini... Arigatou minna! ^_^


End file.
